I dare you
by ILikeDogs3
Summary: Its christmas, the happiest time of the year. And maybe a dare from Gilbert and Alfred can make it even better.


"….So, any reason you look like a whore?"

"Uhm excuse you, I look like a stripper, not a whore."

Lukas rubs at his temple, "And why do you look like a stripper santa?"

"Lost a bet from gil an al."

He sighs and looks away from the very shirtless man infront of him. "And that bet involved you looking like that?

Mathias shrugs, "Not really, the bet was that the winners could think of something that the loser had too do."

"Which ended up being that you had to dress like a stripper?"

Mathias looks away and fiddles with the waistband on his way too short shorts. "Uhm yeah, thats totaly the whole bet, nothing else."

Lukas raises his eyebrow. "Whatever idiot, i don't even want to know, just help me put up the last decorations before tino arrives and murders me for the house not being enough 'christmas like'".

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Hang up the christmas lights and mistletoe, you're tall, it's easier for you to do. "He wipes some hair out of his face and places his hands on his hips. "I also am just to lazy to do it myself."

Mathias chuckles. "Allright then sir! The christmas lights and mistletoe will be hanged up."

The very annoyed norwegian rolls his eyes. "Good, and don't stand under the mistletoe the whole time like last year, it made for alot of akward kisses and glaring."

"I didn't do it on purpose! There were too many and they were hanging in places I needed too go."

Sure, whatever you say lukas sighs. "Now go get the christmas lights from upstairs."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." He turns around with an over dramatic pout on his face and walks upstairs too get the big square box which is filled with wat to many christmas christmas decorations.

Lukas rolls his eyes again and walks back too the kitchen where he was busy preparing food fort he christmas dinner before the annoying Dane decided to be early and show up looking like santa gone sexual with his stupid christmas hat and shorts. "Idiot" He mumbles.

"If got the decorations!" The Dane yells while carying a big heavy box into the room. "I still dont understand why you have much." He sets the box down on the ground with a thud.

"That's because Tino wont let me throw away any of it and keeps giving me more each year."

"Good point." He runs his hand through his hair. "Where do you want the lights and mistletoe?"

Lukas waves his hand dissmisively "I don't care, just put them somewhere."

"Sure." He bents down and grabs some lights out of the box, making his already way to tight shorts even tighter and frame his behind more.

Lukas looks away with a barely noticable but still there blush. "Stupid idiot" He mutters.

"Hmm? The Dane stands up again, holding many colourfull christmas lights. He turns around to look at Lukas. "Did ya say something?"

"I said you were a stupid idiot."

"Wow, love ya too lukas."

"Shut up." He turns back too the stove to check on the fish that he was making. "Just hang up the lights."

"Yeah yeah calm your tits jeez." He grabs a few drawing pins from the cuboard and pins them into the wall, wrapping the cord of the christmaslight over it or aroud it. Hanging them from one wall to another.

"You're whole house is gonna be like a freaking disco with all these multi coloured lights."

"I know, its looks like one every time we celebrate Christmas here and its super annoying."

Mathias shrugs. "You think so? I think it looks pretty cool, all the colours look very cheerfull."

"Yeah but you're dumb so your opinion doesn't count."

Mathias rolls his eyes and pins the last pin into the wall, wrapping the end of the cord around it and then ties it shut so it wont fall off. "Thats not how opinions work."

Lukas turn too Mathias with the best bitchface he can put on. "Does it look like i give a fuck?"

Mathias snorts. "No, not really."

"Good because I dont give a fuck, not even one."

Mathias walks back too the now almost empty box, picking 5 mistletoes out of it, making the box now fully empty, Each mistletoe has a small bow on it, one bow with an Norwegian flag, one with an Icelandic one, a Finnish one, a Swedish one and a Danish one. One for each nation. It looks a bit weird but Emil came with the idea and nobody really had the heart to tell him it looked pretty weird, but now that we got used to it they admit it actually looks pretty cute.

"Do I just hang them on random places?"

Lukas sighs, "I don't give a damn, just hang them up somewhere."

"Fine, grumpy." He walks away and pins four mistletoes into the wall. One above the door that leads into the living room, one above the front door, one on the wall above the couch and one on the door from the toiler, there weren't many spaces left don't judge.

"Aaaaaand done, those were all christmas lights and mistletoes!" He cheers while holding on hand behind his back.

"Good job idiot." Lukas turns off the stove and takes off his apron, laying it down on the kitchen counter. "Did you check if all the christmas lights are actually working?"

"Not yet, but i'll go do that now, close your eyes!" Mathias yells enthusiastically while walking to where the light switch is.

Lukas frowns. "And why would I do that?"

"Becauseeeeee." The Dane sings "It makes the effect of your house suddenly becoming like a disco way bigger?"

"That doesn't makes sense."

Mathias pouts. "Don't be so negative, I promise it will make it way cooler! Don't you thrust me?"

"No."

"Lukaaaaas" he whines.

Lukas sighs, knowing the annoying Dane wont stop whining and complaining until he closes his eyes he decides to just go along with this dumb idea. "Fine, I really don't see the point off it though."

Mathias cheers. "It will be fun! I promise you!"

Lukas closes his eyes. "I really doubt that, but whatever, like this i atleast dont have to see your idiotic face for a few seconds."

"That's mean" He whines. And you don't even have to see my face that much, unless you are for some reason looking at my face alot, do you look at my face alot?"

Lukas blushes slightly. "Just shut up and go test if those lights are working."

"Buzzkill." Mathias switches off the normal lights and turns on the Christmas lights making the whole house be lighted up by bright, colourfull lights.

"Can I already open my eyes?" Lukas asks while waiting impatient. He really does not have time for Mathias his weird games.

"Almost! Just a few more seconds aaaaaaaand done, yes you can open your eyes!"

"No need to yell." Lukas opens his eyes, emmidiatly being blinded by the many many lights. "It uhm, yeah it still looks the same as always, no effect or anything like that." He looks around the room and frowns "In the room is a couch, a tv and a coffee table on which is still standing a coffee mug with now probably got cold already, all three are decorated with whatever decoration he could find. Somewhere in the coner of the room is a big Christmas tree which has many different kind of lights and decoration on it. But no Mathias. "Where the hell did that idiot go." He mumbles while blinking his eyes confused.

"I am right here." A voice from behind him says.

He flinches slightly startled. "Why the hell are you there. "He turns around to face him and his cheeks flush slightly pink. "What the?"

Very close to him is standing a still very shirtless Mathias. He is holding a mistletoe in the air above their heads. His cheeks also sporting some pink colour on them.

He cups Lukas his cheek with the hand that isnt holding the mistletoe. "You uhm, you remember what standing under a mistletoe with another person means right?"

Lukas his blush deepens. "Yeah it means you should kiss, so why are you holding it above our heads?"

"Excacly because of that."

Lukas blinks confused. "Huh? What do you mea-" But before he can finish his setance Mathias has already leaned forward and is pressing their lips together softly.

Lukas his eyes widden in surprise, but slowly close again. Wrapping his arms around mathias his neck, his blush somehow getting even darker. Mathias lowers the hand that was holding the mistletoe and wraps it around lukas his waist, pulling him closer against him. The kiss wasn't rushed, or fast paced and full with passion. It was rather slow, and soft. Like they were made out of glass and too much pressure would break the kiss. One might even say it was akward. Both their cheeks were bright red and their noses bumped ocasionally while kissing. But neither off them seemed to care, they just continued pouring their hearts out too eachother. Showing all the emotions and feelings both of them were to scared too tell the other in such a simple action.

The pull apart again after what seemed too have taken forever but at the same time was over too quick.

Lukas was the first one too get back his ability too speak. "What, what was that for?"

"Told you, lost a bet from gil and al." Mathias pants slightly, still out of breath from what they just did.

"What do you mean?" Lukas asks confused.

"I lost a bet from gil and al, so i had to confess to the one i like on christmas. While looking like a stripper."

Lukas laughs softly. "That's so dumb."

Mathias smiles softly and wipes some of Lukas his bangs out of his eyes. "Maybe, but ya did kiss me back, so does that mean you might like me back?"

Lukas shrugs and lays his head against Mathias his chest. "I never said that, I just went with the Christmas tradition, that's all."

"Oh..." Mathias says while bitting his lip, the tone of his voice not hidding his dissapointment and hint of sadness.

Lukas rolls his eyes. "That was a joke, idiot. If I did not like you back I woul not have kissed you back, I would have punched you."

Mathias chuckes softly and strokes lukas his hair. "Does that mean we can be boyfriends?"

"Yes, Mathias. That means we can be boyfriends" He traces circles on Mathias his chest with his finger. "But don't expect I will let you hug me all the time now. I still wont allowe you to do that?"

"Allright, got it. No hugging you alot. Are kisses okay though?"

The norwegian who his cheeks were finally starting to go back to their normal colour flush pink again. "…..Yes, Uhm, kisses are okay, but not to many. Or in public."

Mathias nods "Not to many or in public, got it."

"Good, now fort he love of got, please go put some actual clothes on. The others will be here soon.

Mathias pouts and slowly lets go of Lukas, Both of their bodies cooling down again because of the lose of the other their body warmth. "Fine, do you have any clothes i will fit though?"

Lukas nods. "Yeah, I still have a button up shirt off yours and black pants from last time we celebrated christmas here and decided it was a good idea to get drunk and spill a bottle of beer over it, which resulted in me having to was hit.

Mathias smiles sheepishly. "Oops, i'll pay you back fort he dry cleaning if you want?"

"We can discuss that later, now just go change."

Mathias nods, quickly pecks Lukas on his lips and walks upstairs.

Lukas rolls his eyes with a fond smile. "Idiot."


End file.
